What No One Knew
by mokosh
Summary: It's quite obvious that the tale hadn't ended at You have no power over me. Those thirteen hours were but a brief prologue intended to whet the appetite of curious boys and girls. Now that we've all grown up, wouldn't you like to know what happened next
1. Chapter 1 Drums in the Deep

What No One Knew

Chapter One

"What no one knew was that the King of the Goblin's had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers"

As the setting sun rose-tinted the evening sky, Sarah Williams made her way to her favorite park. Although many years had passed since her adventure in the Labyrinth, her evening ritual had not. This night was unusually beautiful, the scent of spring was wafting in the soft breeze and the temperature was warmer than was typical for this time of the year. Sarah walked contently in the expectant stillness of the night, her elegant knee-length white slip dress swayed and drifted of it's own accord subject to whims of the night air.

While this wasn't the park of her childhood, Sarah had favored it for it's many similarities. The romantic, gracefully arching bridge over the small lake, the ethereal water lilies, and the exquisite rose arbor that looked like it was tended by the fae themselves, all lent that quality of unreality that Sarah most admired. While passing these features she couldn't help but think of her time in the Labyrinth and of the fascinating but temperamental lord who ruled over it.

Moodily, she gazed at the surface of the tranquil lake, lost in thought. The cerulean hues lulled her in to a semi-hypnotic state and, as if the watery depths were a Hollywood "blue screen", scenes from her Labyrinthian journey played upon it. A hauntingly beautiful ballroom cast with the warm glow of legions of candles replayed it's image upon the lake's reflective surface. Ghostly masqueraders danced gaily but with a strange sense of purpose and a beautiful king played his game of cat and mouse. The exquisite tension of a kiss not yet given hung like a cloud of air perfumed by the richest, most exotic incense. Of all her remarkable experiences in the Underground this was definitely the most perplexing and contradictory, and the one she obsessed about most often.

It is difficult to say whether mere minutes or entire hours passed away as Sarah gazed in reverie, but the delicate rose shades in the sky slowly took their leave like graceful courtiers, replaced by deeper colors of rich purple and midnight blue. With this shift in color, there was a subtle, ancient stirring in the lake. A sigh of someone who is deeply in love escaped Sarah's lips and for reasons not even clear to her, she removed the delicate silver chain from around her neck, looked down at the ancient lunar symbol which was suspended upon it, and with great conviction she said "Make a wish Sarah." and ceremoniously sent the necklace to the depths of the mysterious lake. As it broke the surface, an inaudible humming sensation began. It was really more of a feeling than a sound, subtle enough to make her question if it was really there but discernable enough to break her spell of fascination. She glanced around looking for the source, thinking it had to be insects, maybe locusts creating the humming. Wasn't it too early in the year for locusts?

Full in the sky was the luminous moon, watching from her celestial bower and languorously dripping her silvery light upon the park and it's inhabitants, mortal or otherwise. When had the moon risen, Sarah abruptly asked herself? With her filmy white gown illuminated against the deep night sky, she suddenly felt very conscious of her solitude and vulnerability. Glancing back to the now glittering surface of the lake, she gasped. For a split second she could have sworn that she saw a lady's face beneath the water. Wow, she was really letting her imagination run away with her, like Karen always used to claim. Once again scrutinizing the lakes depths for answers, Sarah could find nothing. As she turned to head back home, she was arrested by the deep sound of drums.

Her heart caught in her throat. Sarah Williams was most definitely not alone…..


	2. Chapter 2  Louboutin and a Wilde Hunt

**What No One Knew**

**Chapter 2 – Louboutin and Wilde Hunts**

Her heart caught in her throat. She was most definitely not alone…..

Wheeling back around to face the interlopers, Sarah paused like a startled doe and listened intently. For several unbearable moments her racing heart kept pace with the pagan drums that could faintly, but undeniably be heard in the sylvan depths of the wooded park beyond. And suddenly, without warning, Sarah laughed out loud. She could hear the lilting strains of exquisite music too elaborate, too cultured to belong to the tribe of vicious headhunters that her subconscious apparently believed to live in the manicured park. "Really Sarah, what **were** you expecting?" she chided herself. Rising from the hazy cobweb strewn places of her mind was the voice of a stubborn young girl which firmly yet tremulously replied "Goblins, goblins were what I was expecting." But Sarah Williams had long ago learned to ignore her inner child and so she muttered "It's just some local musicians taking advantage of the gorgeous evening in the open amphitheatre." Despite her brave words, she still felt a chill pass over her bare shoulders that belied the balmy night.

"Well, I guess the only way to dispel nightmares is to face your fears! Come on feet!" Sarah tossed her strappy high heeled sandals over her shoulder, holding on to the long dangling golden laces as she walked off the arching bridge and began to make her way barefoot across the green velvet lawns and nearer to the origins of the night music. Funny, when she put on the elegant Christian Louboutin heels earlier in the evening, traipsing around in the park like the "good" old days wasn't what she had intended. She laughed softly to herself as she realized she was even wearing a romantic white dress once again to mark the occasion. Whoever could have thought Sarah Williams would have traded her costumes in for couture. But sadly, she would have traded it all in for Merlin's companionable silence. Once again Sarah found herself lost in memories, so much so that she tripped over a the roots of a particularly old tree, leaving her sprawled on her knees and feeling like an idiot teenager again. "I am way too old to be skinning my knees!" Sarah expelled with a breath while she collected herself. She brushed the grass off her knees and tried to inspect her somewhat costly and extremely white dress for any green marks. From what she could tell by the light of the moon, everything was ok. Calling herself a moron and getting ready to call off her childish quest, Sarah was once more transfixed by the ethereal music that continued to issue forth from the depths of the park. "Oh hell! I've come this far, why not see who's performing" she muttered to herself, trying to downplay her fascination. If she was truly honest with herself she would have admitted that there really wasn't any choice, Sarah Williams wouldn't be able to sleep that night if she didn't discover the artists behind the incredible music.

The sounds rippled upon the air as if they refused to be held to just one dimension, just one realm. There were flutes, drums, stringed instruments, and other things Sarah couldn't even identify. These artists did things with tone, depth, and pitch, that Sarah didn't know were possible. They were layering the complex sounds into the most beautiful harmonies she had ever heard. These were no amatures having a hippy drum circle. She was listening to complete masters of their art. "It must be a group from the university, maybe something to do with the department of Medieval and Renaissance Studies?" she thought as she analyzed the strangely foreign sounds. There was something positively courtly and regal about the music. Just when she thought it couldn't get any more beautiful she heard a female voice begin to sing in a language she had never heard. It was so astounding in it's clarity that her progress through the park was halted. "She could make Orpheus weep!" Sarah gasped, holding on to a nearby tree for support. This renewed her desire to discover the music's source.

As she made her way further into the park, the landscape began to get a little more primitive. Glorious trellises of high maintenance blooms gave way to wilder things like trilliums, violets, unruly shrubs with strange berries, and gnarled ancient trees. And then Sarah came to the part of the park that always made her pause, no matter what time of day it was when she passed by it. The copse of gnarly old trees she tripped through cleared a bit to reveal a tall wall of hedges that could have been a snapshot out of her darkest adolescent memory. Under the platinum hue of the glittering moonlight the striking similarity caused her to gasp aloud, she never had the nerve to look upon it after dark. "Geez Sarah, what does it say about your twisted psyche that for sanctuary you seek out a park which resembles your worst childhood nightmare" she scoffed. She would have rolled her eyes had she known she was being observed.

After several deep breaths, she worked up enough courage to cross the necessary distance to the hedge wall. "It's not a labyrinth, it's not a labyrinth. It's just a privacy hedge. All you have to do is cross the opening and you'll be in the amphitheatre" she reasoned. The amphitheatre was a quaint ruin that the students of the university were fond of. It's name suggested a much grander, more modern structure than it was, in truth. The crumbling structure consisted of a small stage and stone benches, which seemed to grow out of the earth in semi-circular formation. It was an intimate setting often used for the performance of Shakespearean plays and small concerts, but Sarah always imagined high priestesses performing sacred rites upon the stage before their pagan followers. Her theory, in her mind, was supported by a most curious fountain, which was found directly before the entrance to the amphitheatre. She now found herself staring at this very feature. She never was able to pin point the style in which it was designed. It wasn't exactly art noveau, it certainly wasn't sterile enough to be gothic, but it was certainly gorgeous. Sarah at one point had nicknamed it the LOTR style because it looked like it fell out of Tolkien's great book. The campus historians believed the amphitheatre and it's surrounding features were built as recently as the Victorian era. Needless to say, Sarah had her doubts.

The fountain was butted up against a moss-covered stone wall. As she approached it, she couldn't help but stare once again at it's cryptic iconography. It was a glittering mosaic of the highest detail which depicted a beautiful woman, in graceful clothing, holding a three dimensional golden vessel. Out of this vessel issued forth a bubbling cascade of real water rippling and pooling into the real reservoir in the foreground. Surrounding the woman there were many other figures of beautiful, lithe people dressed in a similar manner. Some of them were wearing odd insignias on their garments which Sarah couldn't identify. Others were displaying curious objects with a strange sense of import. But the most resonating feature of the entire artwork was the gaze of the individuals in the mosaic. Without exception, every person was gazing intently, directly at the viewer of the mosaic as if they were looking through a window. Much like DaVinci's Mona Lisa, no matter what angle you viewed them from , the group's impassive gaze followed you. It was quite unnerving to say the least.

On the front of the fountain's reservoir, which was styled to look a small stone edged pool, was a plaque inscribed with elegant lettering. Sarah had been told that it was Gaelic and that it read roughly "Cleanse thyself of earthly cares, new realms await if one dares. Dance and sing within our ring, and artful pleasures we shall bring." It seemed pretty straightforward. The reader was encouraged to leave their daily problems behind and come enjoy a play or some music in the circle of the amphitheatre. However, standing barefoot in the moonlight always has a way of making everything seem a little bit more open to interpretation. And standing directly in front of the fountain, the mosaic woman compelled Sarah to take her literally. She couldn't help but hold her hands in the course of the gurgling water. It was deliciously cool but not chilly. It smelled sweet and clean as Sarah let it escape through her hands and trickle up her bare arms. She brought her hands up to her face and touched her closed eyelids to cool the tiredness she felt. Some of the water tricked over her lips and chased it's way down her throat and into her cleavage. She cupped some more water up to her mouth and drank deeply. It was invigorating. Sarah wasn't sure if it was the beautiful night, the exquisite music, or the clear, sweet water, but she felt as if her whole body was humming, vibrating along with every sound that traveled on the night air. She never felt more present or more powerful and it was difficult to remain still. The moment she made that realization, the music ceased.

Sarah froze in disappointment. It seemed as if every living creature in that park held it's breathe in anticipation for what was next to come. Just as suddenly as the music had stopped, it began again. This time a much more urgent and earthier tune was played. The drums sounded out in wild beats that tolerated no refusal. This time there were several singers, male and female, creating the haunting refrains. If the first song was a royal promenade, this second tune was surely a song for dance if Sarah had ever heard one. Forgetting her beautiful dress, Sarah clumsily let the last of the water splash down from her hands and mouth, allowing it to land wherever it chose. Enough fooling around, she thought with a grin, let's figure out whose party I'm about to crash!

Facing the fountain, Sarah realized she had a choice. She could go to the left or the right of this obstacle in order to enter the amphitheatre. This was very reminiscent of another choice she made some years ago. Sarah was never one to become predictable and so she chose left. As she walked between the stone wall the fountain was part of and the tall dark green wall of the hedges, she began to feel slightly claustrophobic despite the open night sky. When these two structures fell away, she was at last in the amphitheatre. She inhaled deeply, preparing herself for the unexpected, and took a long graceful stride forward. There was a palpable electricity in the air. She thought that if she stuck her tongue out to taste the night air it would give the same sensation as resting it upon a charged battery. And as if in slow motion, Sarah's right leg raised up in order to stride forward and then it began to descend back to what should have been the lush green grass of spring. Instead, the vulnerable softness of her bare foot sank ankle deep into a thick organic ooze that could only be described as feeling distinctly………"brown".

Author's Note: If you have figured out what Sarah stepped into, you get a cookie or a cocktail. :)

Also, you may be interested to know my fountain was inspired by an existing one which can be found in the stunning Stan Hywet manor in Akron, Ohio, of all places. Ha ha!

Unfortunately there are no photos of it on the website but here is a link to the manor itself ( What a dream of a place!


	3. Chapter 3 Fun Guys in the Park

**What No One Knew**

**Chapter 3 – **

Her bare foot sank ankle deep into a thick organic ooze that could only be described as feeling distinctly………"brown". Sarah recoiled in horror, almost gagging at the sensation of her bare toes squishing through the spongy, wet, decaying slime. " What the fu…." she exclaimed as she shook her leg. Sarah never could have prepared herself for what was the cause of her disgust. Giant mushrooms littered the ground at her feet. She had never seen anything like them before. The broken mush at her feet glowed with an iridescence Sarah never associated with organic plants. Before she had a chance to rationalize the abnormal outcropping of fungus, Sarah's eyes were compelled to trace the entire perimeter of the amphitheater within the enclosure of the hedges. Incredibly these dark brown mushrooms created a great circle of glowing, otherworldly beauty. This bluish-purple, pulsating iridescence reminded her of a Discovery Channel show she once saw about the glowing life forms that lived in the very deepest parts of the ocean. It was hypnotic.

Fascinated and yet repelled at the same time, she tried to wipe away the silky organic matter. While it wasn't sticky, it did share two of the most annoying properties of super glue. No matter how hard you try, it always ends up exactly where you'd least like it and once it's there, it's impossible to remove. It simply must be endured. As she stubbornly tried to rub away the residue, it merely spread into a fine sparkly film that emitted the most unusual fragrance. But rather than reeking of compost, it was the oddest combination of the sharp citrus scent of Japanese yudzu, the mellowness of aloeswood, and some tantalizing flower that surely didn't grow on earth. So this was how Sarah found herself bare foot and wild-eyed, in the middle of the park, covered head to toe in glittery mushroom matter, and listening to the most beautiful music she had ever heard.

She had almost forgotten why she had been drawn here. The violet residue resumed it's pulsating but this time it was on her. "Oh my God. My skin…I'm going to absorb it", she thought in a panic. It was throbbing in time with the music, changing hues, lulling her into a almost trance-like state with it's strange beauty. " Music…the music….who…?" she murmured incoherently as she dragged her gaze upward to search within the large mushroom ringed enclosure. And there within, was a most remarkable sight. Or, at least it would have been a remarkable sight to sober eyes. Sarah, with inhibitions cleverly wittled away by otherworldly charms, had no fear of what was assembled before her. A group of slender, beautiful musicians played a tune older than the earth itself for the pleasure of a large assembly of spirited and graceful dancers. In the center was a large fire emitting perfumed smoke which mingled with the already heady alchemy of the mushrooms. This served only to further intoxicate the wayward mortal as she gazed upon the party she had unwittingly crashed. Sarah was drawn forward to the beautifully adorned group unable to resist their ethereal pull. She was no longer thinking and evaluating. This was a night for impulse, instincts, and fevered dance.

AN – Sorry this took forever to post. Life has been a little nutty, but in a good way. Thanks for all who reviewed and sorry again for the cliffie.

No one answered my riddle correctly ;)

PS- I swear "He" will show up soon…


	4. Chapter 4 Knot What She Expected

**What No One Knew**

**Chapter 4 – Knot What She Expected**

Within the fairy ring, Sarah watched the dancers spin madly in a circle around the great fire. While there was something pagan about their movements, they still retained a regal refinement. Growing closer to the group, she realized the dancers were performing specific steps and noticed a beautiful silver haired lady deliberately make eye contact with her as she circled near Sarah. The woman had an inscrutable expression on her ageless face and a glittering crown upon her head. Before Sarah's poor, intoxicated brain had a chance to process things, the beautiful Fae reached out a long slender arm and with a remarkable strength, pulled Sarah into the inner ring of dancers. With the look of a deer caught in the headlights, Sarah nearly panicked. The silver haired lady was relentless, however, and insistently pulled Sarah along next to her in the circle dance.

The beautiful music floated seductively on the night air, as if trying to convince Sarah to stay a while. Despite her strange state, she quickly adapted and began to mirror the dance steps of those around her. Just when she started to get comfortable, the music transitioned into yet another variation and all the dancers became to pair off. She looked to the silver haired lady questioningly. The regal fae held a garland woven of strange flowers and greenery, once again she grasped Sarah's wrist and with only a smile and a simple incantation she tied the garland around her wrist. Before Sarah could question this strange occurance or pull free, the other end was quickly tied to the hand of the dancer to her right. This graceful hand could have belonged to a musician or an artist, the pale fingers were long and beautifully sculpted, but not feminine as they seemed to possess are terrible strength as well. Sarah's eyes mindlessly traveled up the arm of this man, staring in drugged fascination at the elaborate embroidery of magical glyphs on the sleeves of his black silk shirt. They were still dancing the ancient steps but now Sarah and her partner were dancing in time together. Where the pale queen had gone, Sarah couldn't tell.

As they danced the circle dance, Sarah kept trying to break the charm and drag her focus to her partner's face. He wore a raiment about his neck and head but besides this material cloak, it was as if he was literally swathed in shadows for no matter what his relation to the fire was, it never illuminated his face or form. It was a maddening experience even in her altered state. She could smell the unmistakable scent of magic radiating from him, she could feel the strength and power of his form as it pressed close against her side and back, but she could not identify the man with which she shared this strangely intimate dance. She felt panic well up with in her for the one hundredth time that night, and she tensed in preparation to bolt away from the circle and this silent brooding stranger. He seemed to sense her disquiet and firmly grasped her hand, which was already lashed to his, making it impossible for her to sever the garland. His free hand raised up to the thick dark curtain of Sarah's hair and slowly threaded his elegant fingers through it, smoothing away any evidence of the wild adventure that had brought her to the fairy ring that evening and at the same time, enabling a strange artificial calm to overtake Sarah. Her dance partner must have considered her suitably gentled because Sarah was in no way prepared for what followed next. The hidden gentleman slowly and deliberately drew her heavy dark hair over one shoulder , baring the long white column of her neck to his burning gaze. With a deliberate, unabashed sensuality the stranger dropped his head and buried it in the crook of her vulnerable neck, which caused Sarah to shudder involuntarily. With mere millimeters separating his lips from her, this stranger inhaled the scent of her perfumed skin as if he was starving for a reminder of a long lost love. Sarah, in her shock at such brazen behavior, was hopeless to react. Her dance partner seemed to take this as encouragement and crossed the remaining distance in order to bring his burning lips to her night-air cooled skin. As he traced a scalding path down the pale slope of her neck, Sarah struggled to remain conscious. The strange botanicals, fevered dancing, and stress from all the bizarre occurances were taking their toll on poor Sarah's fortitude. During this passionate onslaught, her dark prince was murmuring something fervently against her skin. She struggled to make out the words but they seemed to be in another language. Exhausted to her core, Sarah was no longer dancing on her own, but was held upright and carried along by her partner. Just as she was about to pass from conciousness, the dark one spoke some passionate words in English. "And now my dear Sarah, by the laws of the Great Mother, I shall forever hold the most binding of powers over you! No matter how clever you are my dear, you shall not escape me this time!" With that, her vision tunneled into a pinprick of light, which abruptly extinguished itself. Then Sarah Williams fell like a beautiful ripe fruit into the strong arms of the one who had waited so patiently for the right season.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N. – I don't think it's done yet, there's so much potential…

But, I really hope someone else is as amused as I am at my geeky, pun laden chapter titles 


	5. Chapter 5 Deep Purple

**What No One Knew**** – **

**Chapter 5 **

**Re – Cap of Previous Chapter - **. Just as she was about to pass from consciousness, the dark one spoke some passionate words in English. "And now my dear Sarah, by the laws of the Great Mother, I shall forever hold the most binding of powers over you! No matter how clever you are my dear, you shall not escape me this time!" With that, her vision tunneled into a pinprick of light, which abruptly extinguished itself. Then Sarah Williams fell like a beautiful ripe fruit into the strong arms of the one who had waited so patiently for the right season.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah stirred languorously, trying to orient herself. As her consciousness returned, her senses were assailed by so many different stimuli. She was lying down in a decadent pile of silk satin, and velvet, trying to make sense out of her new surroundings. The air was exotically perfumed and her immediate surroundings were colored the most beautiful royal purple. She was in a gorgeous carved mahogany canopy bed. As she gazed upwards to consider the embroidered drapery above her head, Sarah heard some voices arguing.

"Damn it, what in Goddess' name is wrong with you child?!?!" an outraged female voice spoke.

"Oh mother, calm yourself. No harm was done and everything went according to plan." replied a cultured male voice.

"Why, for the sake of The Sage Elders, couldn't you wait until the ceremony was finished before you accosted the poor girl? You know very well the pains I went to in order to deliver you your heart's desire, the time I spent researching the ancient laws, and the countless meetings pleading with the High Council to make sure everything was done bindingly and without room for recourse! The least you could have done was conduct the wedding ritual with dignity, rather than acting like a youngling in his first rut! It was positively scandalous! By the Gods, Jareth, she passed out!"

Sarah's heart caught in her throat, it just wasn't possible. Only a door stood between her and a figment of her adolescent imagination, and he was arguing with his mother. Did figments even have mothers? She shook her head to clear away the after-effects of the fairy ring and tried to make sense of what she had heard. "According to plan", "ceremony", "heart's desire", "wedding ritual", and "Jareth" kept echoing over and over within her already over-taxed brain. Please dear god, don't let me throw up or pass out again, she thought desperately as fled to the near-by window for fresh air. The voices on the other side continued speaking.

"She has awakened, our link is strong," was softly uttered by the eloquent and slightly British voice, which could only be Jareth's.

"Oh Gods Jareth! Please tell me you haven't put her in your chamber already?!?! It is unseemly! What **will** the council say?"

"It matters not madam, for I have waited many centuries to find my true mate and last night I legally claimed her as my wife. Besides, are you and father not the rulers of this entire Underground? I seriously doubt my little breach of etiquette will harm your standing with the council. Excuse me mother, I must attend my wife" the last word he spoke with a particular relish, it rolled off his tongue with absolute satisfaction.

"Take care my son, lest your little mortal Queen is a reluctant wife. She may be small but she strikes me as a woman of formidable strength of will and who knows what powers she will develop as the Great Change takes place." the High Queen sighed at her child's arrogance.

"**We **will see you at dinner, where you will have a chance to meet my Sarah and affirm your sage observances. Until then mother…" the Goblin King executed a courtly bow and turned towards the great carved wooden doors that separated him from his beloved. He inhaled deeply and prepared himself for whatever shit-storm awaited him inside. The doors were magically opened with a flourish and the king dramatically strode into the large bed chamber.

A/N : Don't worry I don't intend to keep you hanging too long before the big confrontation. This just seemed like a natural place to break. I've got the cold from hell so I'll probably write some more tonight and tomorrow. I'm not feeling well enough to do anything but write and paint my nails this awesome color by OPI, called Suzi Says Da! It's the most delightful deep brownish-red!


	6. Chapter 6 Someone Forgot to Tell the Bri

**What No One Knew**** – **

**Chapter 6 – Someone Forgot to Tell the Bride**

Sarah wheeled around to see the great wooden doors open. She was about to come face to face with her worst nightmare and her greatest fantasy. Her hands clutched the fine marble windowsill as her eyes surveyed the Goblin King with abject dread. Gone was his enchanted cloak from the night before, but he was still dressed in his embroidered wedding finery, betraying the fact that he had not slept. He was truly the most gorgeous and terrifying man she had ever laid eyes on. His powerful presence washed over her and she couldn't suppress the inevitable shudder.

"My Sarah, my Beloved, my Queen" he spoke the greeting softly and simply, but with great intensity and reverence. Why did her name always sound like a caress when it fell from his lips? Sarah found herself powerless to respond. Was her greatest childhood enemy really trying to claim her as his wife? Up until minutes ago, she was convinced he didn't even exist.

"Come my love, surely you have something to say to your husband. You were never without words before. Speak, dear heart." He teased her gently as his eyes drank in her face.

"This is not real, you do not exist. You are a figment of my imagination, you have no power over me" she spoke deadpan with wide eyes staring at the apparition in front of her. This was not what the fae wanted to hear and it took every bit of self-control to keep a hold on his mercurial temper.

"Nay love, I **do** exist, I **am** real and I **do** have power over you for I am your Lord." He responded with thinly veiled triumph and the words echoed through out the great stone chamber. Her speaking "those" original words of betrayal from so long ago caused him to clench his jaw in annoyance. Jareth would consider it his life's goal to make her take back those words by any means necessary. He imagined she would find it very difficult to speak those words when he, at last, made love to her. His gaze involuntarily dropped to peruse the figure of beautiful woman before him and his mouth betrayed his thoughts by turning upward into that familiar devilish smirk. Earlier, when she had fainted, he had arranged for her to be dressed in a gown befitting a noble woman of his realm. There was no sense in letting her hold on to ties of the aboveground world. The pale sage silk creation flowed over her form gracefully. Her fear and anger caused the gossamer fabric to tremble like the petals of a flower in a storm. Gods, as a girl she was beautiful but as a grown woman she was absolutely magnificent. What a glorious Queen his Sarah would make! He closed the gap between them and reached an elegantly gloved hand up to brush her dark hair away from her face. She violently threw him off.

"Are you insane!?!?! What is wrong with you? You kidnap my brother and nearly kill me in your hellish labyrinth. But even your evil tricks weren't enough to stop me so after I won, you tried to drive me out of my mind by constantly tormenting me with reminders of my trials in your kingdom! The way the Labyrinth book would always fall across my path, no matter what library or bookstore I was in! The white owls everywhere! The peaches! How my high school prom's theme was "Crystal Dream"! You fucking bastard! It was you all along, wasn't it!?!" Seeing that asshole smirk was all Sarah needed in order to regain control of her voice and remind herself of their past.

"Hmmm…my "hellish" labyrinth? I seem to remember you saying it was a "piece of cake", love. Surely time has altered your perceptions because you were quite right at the time. Indeed, if the Labyrinth hadn't favored you, the situation would have been much more dire for you. I must say, it was quite infuriating for me to observe how the Labyrinth very neatly unraveled my most diabolical challenges. And yet, at the same time, I couldn't help but watch you and be charmed by your beauty and innocence." His smirk still remained but was a touch more wry in it's humor.

"Oh go to hell, Goblin King! You are so full of shit. I learned long ago that you have no emotions! Why don't you cut the crap and just tell me what horrible game you are playing **now**!?!" Sarah was completely enraged at this point, how dare he abduct her for his amusement once again.

"Ah my dear one, there is no game, there is no challenge, except for that of our love and marriage. The sooner you realize that there is no winning or losing, the better off you'll be. There is no avenue of escape this time, I made certain of that. My dear mother and I consulted the old books and called in some favors from high to ensure this. If you'll recall that quaint little jig we did around the bonfire together? Remember the floral garland and the knot that was tied? My love, you and I were legally bound before the entire fae court of noblemen. We **are** marriedand there is no divorce in the underground. There is no death here either and, by forever we really do mean eternity, my Queen. " He finished his declaration with yet another infuriatingly smug smile. Did the bastard have to wax poetic even in his arguments? Sarah stared at the beautiful man claiming to be her husband, mouth agape, as she considered her next course of action.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: What do you think Sarah will do next? What would **you** do next in her situation? Kiss him? Kick him? Run like hell and take your chances in the Labyrinth?

A la Prochaine,

Mokosh.


	7. Chapter 7 Battle Royal

**What No One Knew**

**Chapter 7 – Battle Royal**

Sarah felt her rage build until it reached epic proportions. Her hands twitched as she tried to control herself and failed. With the frantic gaze of a madwoman and a furious cry, Sarah found what she was looking for. She swiftly grasped the large exquisite vase and hurled it with considerable force directly at Jareth.

"Manipulative son-of-a-bitch! You didn't win before and you won't win now!" she growled. Jareth's fae heritage luckily gifted him with incredible speed and agility and he evaded her surprisingly good aim by dropping into a roll and then crouching. The frail artwork crashed with gusto, the explosive sound filling their chamber and very likely reverberating down the hall. The fae king simply grinned maniacally. He always liked a good challenge.

"Sarah-mine, you really must calm yourself. You'll do naught but harm yourself in such a state. Tsk! Tsk! " he was out of breath as he rose from his crouching position but he didn't care, it had been a long time since he was this amused. "Besides, love, you really must think of your body as property of this kingdom now. I will be requiring an heir, tout de suite! Ma cherie, you must rest so you will be up the vigorous demands of my love-making!" He made a vulgar gesture with his hips that escalated her rage to a new height. Shaking her head and looking very much like Kali, the destroyer, Sarah grabbed another nearby artwork, this time a cast bronze bell, and charged him with the full fury of the ancient black mother goddess. Fully intent on bashing in his skull, she barreled into him not mindful of where they would land. Unfortunately for her, they found themselves square in the middle of the royal bed. By this time Jareth was laughing hysterically, which only further fueled Sarah's fury. She swung the heavy brass bell like she was trying to crack open the shells of oysters. He rolled underneath her, slightly to the side.

"Ma petite chou! If you wanted to bed me so badly, you had but to ask!" His exaggerated endearments spoken in a snotty, but well pronounced French accent were truly insufferable. He grasped her hand that was about to attempt another assault of his skull and deftly wrested the brass object from her delicate fingers.

" Ah, ma belle reine! I do appreciate your creativity, but I can think of so many, much more interesting objects to bring to bed with us than this bell." He was laughing outright at her attempts to assassinate him.

"I will smother you in your sleep, you bastard." She was breathing heavy from her exertion but now she was pinned firmly underneath his considerable weight. He used the opportunity to exploit the vulnerability of her position, pressing the full muscular length of his form intimately against her. It reminded her of their dance the night before and how it had nearly seduced her. That asshole would press any advantage he had, literally.

She tried to remain aloof, but it was extremely difficult to not respond to a god of a man while lying underneath him in his extremely well appointed bed. Sarah squirmed trying to escape his grasp but her movements just succeeded in bringing the newly wed couple even closer.

"Oh…Sarah-mine, if you do that one more time I will not be able to control myself." He groaned seductively. She wasn't sure if he was taunting her or if she was in seriously danger of provoking an unwanted "response". She quickly broke eye contact, not sure what to believe. Being this close to him had a dizzying effect on her senses. Even his scent was provocative. Jareth couldn't help but think she was lovely when she was confused and flustered. He grinned wickedly and then Sarah felt something enclose both her wrists. She looked up to see what was happening and on each of her thin wrists was a beautiful bracelet finely crafted out of strange metals and gems she had never seen before. These were no mere bracelets, they were golden restraints fit for a Queen.

"I had these made by the royal metal smiths while planning for your arrival. For your information, they are made of materials that cannot be broken by mortal means. I had a suspicion that you might still be a little hellion! Mmmm….I'm soooo glad I was right!" Without further warning, his mouth descended upon her. It was a truly breathtaking kiss, one that had been postponed for 13 years. It was as if a floodgate of desire had been released and neither of them were equipped to deal the intensity of it. Several moments later, when he tore himself away from her, he wore a frankly shocked expression on his face. Well, that was a first, the Goblin King with out a snide come back. He shakily rose from the bed, attempting to compose his standard facial expression of royal disdain.

"Well, Sarah, it looks like you have a lot to information to absorb," he said lamely " I'll return with lunch, in order to outline what will be expected of you and also to prepare you to meet my mother and father this evening. Just think, after this meeting you will no longer be able to call me a bastard! He bestowed one last smirk on her before disappearing in a cloud of glitter.

"Asshole!" Still bound to the bed, she shouted after him, knowing full well that he could still hear her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Whoot! I'm on a roll! 3 Chapters in one night! As always, tell me what you think!

Translations of the annoying French bits:

Tout de suite right away

Ma cherie my dear

Ma petite chou my little cabbage

Ma belle reine my beautiful queen

A la Prochaine (until next time),

Mokosh.


	8. Chapter 8 Where do crystal balls come fr

**What No One Knew**

**Chapter 8 – Where Do Crystal Balls Come From?**

Jareth walked down the hall of his castle, leaving Sarah chained behind in the bedroom in order for her to cool off. He smiled and shook his head, she still had that impetuous spirit in her that had never failed to amuse and annoy him at the same time. Her wild temper tantrum didn't intimidate him. He was confident he could woo and subdue her to his will. Deep in thought, the king brought up a gloved hand to touch his lips, the very lips which had just kissed his Sarah. The girl, no – the woman, he corrected himself, completely stunned him. In all of his vast years, he had never experienced a kiss like the one which had just transpired between the two of them. It was everything – life, death, fire, blood, magic! There was no other woman like her, fae or human, and now she belonged to him! He was so preoccupied with the thoughts of his Sarah, that he didn't see his mother coming towards him until it was too late to attempt a stealthy escape.

"Ah Jareth! I had just come to see if you needed any medical attention. Are you bleeding? Any broken bones? Or perhaps the smart girl just went straight for your dangly bits? Hmmm?" The Queen regarded her eldest son with a wry smile and merry eyes.

"Whatever do you mean mother? I just left my sweet Sarah in order to give her a few moments to adapt to the change of scenery before I join her for luncheon." Great Goddess, he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come and for his parents to ship back off to their own castle and kingdom.

"Well, forgive me if I am skeptical, my son, but I am pretty sure I heard the unleashing of Fenris, the great wolf, in your very bed chamber." She could barely keep a straight face as she watched him try to save face.

"Oh yes, well, the goblins are always causing disasters and frequently the Escher room's unusual acoustics are to blame for amplification of odd sounds. Once again you must excuse me, I have many tasks to oversee before tonight's dinner. Oh and mother…I'd advise you not to come too near to my bedchamber tonight for only the Sage Elders know what you may hear! Adieu!" With those flippant words he disappeared before she could question him further.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah found herself, for the second time that day, staring blankly at the rich embroidered canopy of Jareth's bed. While the handcuffs were not uncomfortable, they were rather damaging to her pride. What the hell was she going to do? How was she going to get out of this situation? She couldn't believe he was persisting in his ridiculous marriage claims! She couldn't believe he actually **kissed** her! Oh my god and what a kiss! It was everything thing she had hoped for at 15 years of age, and even more than a now mature Sarah had expected. She must not allow herself to be manipulated like this by her old adversary. He was just using more sophisticated and adult tactics of manipulation this time around because she had grown up. She would not allow him to break her. She must remain an aloof, immovable, ice princess, totally unresponsive to his overtures. It had seemed that her earlier behavior today had served only to amuse him. I wonder how funny he would find it two weeks from now…or two months from now. Let him try and tame a she-devil! She grinned wickedly.

Sarah really couldn't guess how long she had been alone with her thoughts, chained to Jareth's bed. She was startled when she heard the great doors open with dramatic style. Jareth once again strode into the room proudly. He was more composed than when she had last seen him, very much the man she had battled for her brother Toby. Cool, regal, and impeccably groomed, it looked as nothing could disturb the man before her.

"Well now Sarah, how **are** you enjoying my bed?" he commented snidely. "Now, now dear, don't get yourself riled up again! I have important business to discuss with you that will not wait for another round of your tirades. I will be requiring very specific actions from you tonight."

"You've got to be kidding me! If you think that I am going to sleep with you just because you believe a fairy hoedown is grounds for marriage, you've got another thing coming! What sort of man abducts a woman with help from his mother and then keeps her chained to his bed? God! You should be on "To Catch a Predator – with Chris Hanson! You disgust me!" she spat her words at him and only stopped speaking because she ran out of breath.

"Oh Sarah, you do have the capacity to amuse me as no other has ever been able to! I was not speaking of the act of our physical union." He actually had to hold on to the carved wooden poster of the bed while he laughed long and hard. After he had mostly recovered he looked quizzically at her. "Who is this Mr. Hanson and why is he catching predators and not prey? Is he not a predator if he is doing the catching? And who is his prey preying on? I do not understand this."

" He's catching very bad men who are either too evil to care, or too stupid to know enough to respect the law and other human beings. In other words, he stops gross, selfish creeps who try to take advantage of young females. You know, people like you." She rolled her eyes and then glared accusingly at him.

"Come now Sarah, neither one of us is buying your fancy bit of fiction. I, on the contrary, have been very mindful of more laws, statutes, and ancient practices than you could possible fathom. In order to make our union a legal and lasting one I have adhered to laws of both the mortal and fae world. And you my love are certainly no young girl!" he gazed appraisingly at her figure once more. "Now, while I find your Mr. Hanson most interesting and admirable, we really must get to the matter at hand. I need something from you and you need something from me."

"There is nothing you could possibly offer me Goblin King, so you can just take your crystal balls and shove them back up where they came from." she said in a scathing tone.

"My, my Sarah! I had no idea of your passionate interest in my balls! We'll have to be sure to fully explore that later, but for now if you'll try to focus on my head, the one on top of my shoulders that is, perhaps you'll better understand what I am getting at. Hmm?" He smirked at her and then continued "Ok then, right…where was I ? Ah yes, while it is extremely gratifying for me, I imagine that you are less than happy with being permanently tied to my bed? Yes?"

"You're such a prick."

"There you go again, you're such a provocateur! Remember dear, don't try to bludgeon the one who allows you to go to the bathroom! Quite counterproductive, especially since I am the only one who knows the incantation to release these charming bracelets." He started to walk away from her to give her a sense of his power.

"Damn it! What. Do. You. Want?!"

" Excellent, I see we are getting somewhere finally! A simple exchange, your release from the golden shackles traded for your good behavior at dinner tonight with my parents."

"Dinner with your parents?!?! You've got to be kidding! Why on earth should we meet each other?!"

" First of all, my dear, we are **not** on Earth at all! And secondly, of course they wish to meet their daughter in law. And really, what do you have to lose? You get to leave my bed, dress in a sumptuous gown, eat a gourmet meal, talk to someone other than me. I am not asking anything dire of you. I think you'll find I am quite a reasonable man. What say you dear Sarah? Wouldn't you like a bath and a nice meal?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Wow being sick really improves the quantity of writing I do .

hazlgrnLizzy: It cracked me up that you were able to guess exactly how Sarah responded to Jareth! So funny!

So guys, what do you think happens next? Does Sarah accept his offer? Or does she continue to go ballistic?


	9. Chapter 9

What No One Knew

**What No One Knew**

**Author's Note: **Ok, sorry it's been a minute since I've updated. We last left our brave heroine chained to the bed of a certain fae king, awaiting certain death…errrr…I mean dinner with the inlaws.

**Chapter 9 – Suspended Tension**

"What will it be Sarah? Do you want to behave like a reasonable adult and have a lovely dinner with High King and Queen of the Underground or are you so fond of my bed that you would wish to remain here for eternity as my love slave?" he delivered his teasing question with a roguish smile and a single raised brow which seemed to imply the most depraved acts imaginable.

"Come now Sarah, you always did claim such affection for magical beings – now is your chance to meet two of the most powerful magical beings in existence. Surely your intense, burning passion for me doesn't overshadow your desire to experience the true magic of the Underground once again?" he continued to smirk condescendingly.

"Fuck you Goblin King!" Sarah spat venomously. As the bitter words fell from her lips, his jovial veneer cracked to reveal a seething core of rage. His hand shot out with preternatural quickness to wind itself into her silken dark hair, not to caress as he had before but to hold her to his will and force her to meet his enraged gaze.

"You spoiled little brat! You have called me a bastard, a son-of-a-bitch, and an asshole. You have thrown a vase at me, attempted to crack open my skull with a brass bell, and generally tried everything to physically best me. I am finished with your insolence, child! I can see that the only things that work with you are threats! So be it. You apparently have very little regard for your own comfort and freedom, but what about your beloved companions, I wonder?" His anger was so great that he nearly growled his words as his free hand conjured a crystal sphere. She was truly frightened as she stared at his furious mismatched eyes, wondering at what horrible thing he would do to her dear friends. One moment the crystal revealed Hoggle tending a garden of spectacular blooms and the next he was shown suspended in a rickety wicker cage above the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Release him! He has no stake in our argument! It's between you and I!" Sarah gasped at his cruelty in using her dearest friend's safety against her.

"Oh but Sarah, if only it were that simple. But time and time again, you prove yourself unreasonable. I ask so little of you – simply live with me in splendor, as my queen," his voice lowered intimately, " share my life, love me, and I will grant you anything." His voice lost all trace of vulnerability and steeled over again. "I had hoped the years would have brought you maturity, but I find for all your womanly charms you still behave like a recalcitrant child. And so, I am forced to use my old ways with you. Don't fool yourself Sarah, I will stop at nothing to fully possess you. I would use Hoggle, your mother, your father, even sweet little Tobias! Anyone and anything is fair game in this war as long as you oppose me!"

"I hate you." Sarah spoke simply and coldly.

**"**Ah my dear, but love and hate are ever so close and the border between is often mutable. For now I will settle for your passionate hatred as you lay your sweet body next to mine every night in our marriage bed." He savored these words and his ultimate victory over her as he relaxed his fierce hold on her hair and began to stroke the satiny skin of her pale cheek. "Come now my fairy tale queen, it is time for you to don your fine silks and jewels. Do hurry my love, I fear if you are tardy dear Hoggle will be **sorely **disappointed" He spoke with a cruel relish. Part of him savored the look of panic and obedience that flashed over her face, but he was so intimately attuned to her that he couldn't miss the flash of rebelliousness that kindled in her emerald eyes as he released the magical spell which locked her golden handcuffs.

For a moment they simply stared at each other, mentally jockeying for power. Finally, Sarah broke the spell by squirming her way out from underneath his taut body in order to rise from the bed. She stifled the savage urge to kick him square in the groin and scream her head off for help, because she knew none would come and then Hoggle would be left to his own devices. Jareth definitely chose not to make it easy for her, if anything he pressed his body more intimately against hers as she struggled to separate herself from him. At last he smirked with mock innocence, rose with her, took her arm and directed her to the enormous walk in closet that held her wardrobe.

"This will be quite a pleasurable task to help you dress, my love. I confess I have often fantasized about disrobing you but never have I dreamt of taking you from a state of undress to that of regal finery. I find the idea intensely erotic." He spoke his words with a sensuous purr against the vulnerable softness of her neck, enjoying her helpless irritation and her general predicament immensely.


End file.
